


Piano

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Keith's Secrets [5]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Musical Keith, Piano, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Nanny finds out Keith plays the piano.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keith's Secrets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe. 
> 
> Author Note: There is no pairing, but it is Keith and Lance as best friends.

"Piano"

Music floated through the corridors of the Castle of Lions. At first, Nanny thought the music was in her head, especially since she hadn't heard anyone else listen to classical music, but when there was a slight difference to what she remembered, she walked to the music room. There was only one instrument that survived the multiple attacks on the planet, a grand piano. She had been trying to get Allura to learn, but the girl couldn't seem to carry a tune in a bucket, so who was playing the piano?

%%%

Lance smiled slightly as he listened to his best friend play the piano. It had been a while since he had last heard him play. Keith's eyes were closed as he played from memory. Lance couldn't remember the name of the song, but he knew it was a classical piece.

Both pilots were so engrossed in the music that they failed to realize that Nanny had entered the room. The royal governess bit back a gasp at seeing the familiar form of the Voltron commander seated at the piano and the lieutenant commander leaning against a nearby pillar with his eyes closed. She quietly backed out of the music room, so as to not disturb either pilot. Once she was far enough away, she breathed a sigh of relief and reflected on what she just witnessed. She hadn't thought any of the force to be refined enough to have such talent or interest, but apparently, she was wrong, and she wondered what else she could be wrong about.

Fin


End file.
